Prix à payer
by HappyUmbrellla
Summary: Et si Alec avait accepté d'être le prix demandé par Magnus pour être l'avocat d'Isabelle ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le contrat

Salut à tous. Vous me l'avez demandé, voici la fiction sur Malec ^^

Ceci est un pur délire que nombreux fans ont eu ou ont encore.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le contrat :

-Rien ne m'empêche de me faufiler dans cette faille béante du système… Pour un bon prix.

Magnus allait tremper ses lèvres dans son cocktail orangé lorsqu'Alec répondit :

-Ce que tu voudras.

Le chasseur d'ombres était prêt à tout pour sa sœur. Il refusait de la voir être privée de ses runes et exilée. Elle ne survivrait pas longtemps dans le monde terrestre, les démons l'a trouverai et l'a tuerai. Le sorcier en face de lui, lui jeta un regard déterminé :

-Toi.

Le sang du jeune Lightwood se glaça dans ses veines. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas proposé de l'argent à Magnus au lieu de lui dire « ce que tu veux » ? Surtout en connaissant la situation tendue qui existait entre eux. Comment Isabelle avait appelé ça ?… Ha oui, de la tension sexuelle :

-Je te prendrais même gratuitement, lança le sorcier avec un souriant pervers.

Alec déglutit. La situation était déjà assez compliquée et il en rajoutait une couche. Le jeune homme savait que Bane serait capable de n'importe quoi pour l'empêcher d'épouser Lydia… Et puis, lui-même se posait de sérieuses questions depuis qu'il avait vu la tristesse et la douleur dans les yeux de Magnus le jour où il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Et pour une étrange raison, cela lui avait brisé le cœur de savoir qu'il avait blessé le sorcier. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Sa famille avait besoin de cette alliance… Après tout, ses parents étaient des traites… :

-J'attends une réponse Alexander.

Le nommé clos ses paupières un instant avant d'inspirer profondément. Si tel était le prix pour sauver sa sœur… :

-D'accord.

Le sorcier se mit à sourire. Il claqua des doigts et un contact apparu, accompagné d'un stylo incrusté de strass :

-Si tu veux bien signer en bas du document.

Le chasseur d'ombres prit le stylo d'une main tremblante et ne prit même pas la peine de lire le contrat, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, pas le temps et Magnus refuserait sans doute de négocier. Alors il signa. A peine eut-il terminé que le sorcier fit disparaître le contrat :

-Je pensais que tu aurais la jujote de lire avant de signer.

-Aurais-tu accepté d'en négocier les termes ?

-Peut-être.

 _« Et merde »,_ pensa Alec. Qu'avait-il signé du coup ? :

-Je peux le lire maintenant et le négocier ?

-Tu pourras le lire après le procès puisque j'encaisserai le paiement à ce moment-là. Et maintenant que tu l'as signé, tu ne peux plus le négocier.

La lueur de perversité qui s'était allumé dans les yeux du sorcier fit frissonner Alec. Que venait-il de signer _exactement_?

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Annonce

Chapitre 2 : Annonce :

Magnus avait été brillant au procès. En appelant Lydia à la barre, elle avait rompu son lien direct avec l'Enclave pour exprimer clairement ses sentiments sur cette affaire. Pendant quelques instants, le sorcier avait gagné son procès, jusqu'à ce que l'Inquisitrice ne change les règles. Magnus et Izzy discutèrent un long moment dans le bureau de la jeune femme avant qu'Alec n'entre dans la pièce, un immense sourire sur le visage :

-Jace et Clary sont de retour. Ils ont donné la coupe à Lydia.

Une immense joie envahit Isabelle :

-Tu es libre.

-Tu avais raison. Ils sont rentrés. Tu le savais.

La jeune femme se réfugia dans les bras de son frère :

-En réalité, je ne savais pas.

Magnus sourit à la chasseuse d'ombres, heureux pour elle que tout se finisse bien :

-Bien, mon travail ici est terminé.

Le sorcier prit sa veste de costume :

-Si tu veux bien me raccompagner Alec, nous avons des affaires à régler.

Izzy leva les yeux vers son frère alors que Bane quittait la pièce :

-Qu'a-t-il demandé comme paiement ?

-Euh… Je… Euh…

-Aleeeec, insista Isabelle.

-Moi.

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Pardon ?

-Il a demandé à ce que je sois le paiement.

-Tu as refusé j'espère. Dis-moi que tu as refusé Alec.

Le silence de son frère lui apporta sa réponse :

-Tu as signé un contrat avec lui ?

-Oui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je l'ai fait pour toi Izzy. Pour qu'il te défende.

-Mais était-ce nécessaire de donner ta vie pour la mienne ?

-Je ferais tout pour te protéger Izzy et tu le sais.

Isabelle se frotta la nuque :

-Magnus acceptera peut-être de négocier.

-J'ai déjà demandé. Mais maintenant que je l'ai signé, il n'est plus négociable.

-Tu l'as lu avant de le signer ?

-Je n'avais pas le temps. Chaque seconde jouait contre toi. Je ne savais pas si Jace et Clary allaient revenir avec la coupe. Je devais faire ce qu'il fallait pour te sauver.

La chasseuse d'ombres se réfugia une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son frère et se cramponna à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait :

-Magnus ne te fera pas de mal… Même si toi tu lui en as fait. Mais… Promets-moi d'être prudent.

-Je suis un chasseur d'ombres, Izzy, je sais me défendre contre un sorcier.

-Peut-être, mais là, nous parlons de Magnus. Et tu ne réagis pas comme d'habitude quand il s'agit de lui.

Elle avait raison. Même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher, Alec avait des sentiments pour Magnus. Et il avait eu mal en voyant la douleur du sorcier lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son mariage avec Lydia. Mais ce qui l'angoissait le plus était le fait qu'il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec ses sentiments pour Magnus lorsqu'il serait marié à Lydia. Isabelle s'éloigna de son frère :

-Va le rejoindre avant qu'il ne te compte du malus.

L'aîné des Lightwood déglutit avant de laisser sa sœur derrière lui. Le sorcier l'attendait dans son propre bureau. Il contemplait les ouvrages qu'Alec avait exposés dans sa bibliothèque. Le chasseur referma la porte derrière lui :

-Puis-je lire ce que j'ai signé ce matin ?

Sans un regard vers lui, Bane claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître le contrat. Alec s'en saisit, le déplia et commença à le lire. Il faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive dès les premières lignes

 _« Alexander Gideon Lightwood a engagé Magnus Bane pour être le défenseur d'Isabelle Lightwood lors de son procès pour haute trahison envers l'Enclave. L'engagé demande à être payé pour ses services. Le prix demandé est le suivant : Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

 _Par le présent contrat, les points suivants devront être respectés par les deux parties sous peine de sanctions_

 _-Magnus Bane s'engage à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour défendre au mieux Isabelle Lightwood._

 _-Le mariage entre Lydia Branwell et Alexander Gideon Lightwood est annulé._

 _-Alexander Gideon Lightwood quitte ses appartements à l'Institut des chasseurs d'ombres de New-York pour s'installer dans l'appartement de Magnus Bane. L'aîné Lightwood restera chasseur d'ombres et se rendra à son lieu de travail chaque jour pour rentrer chaque soir à l'appartement du sorcier Bane._

 _-Alexander Gideon Lightwood s'engage à répondre et à satisfaire toutes les demandes de Magnus Bane._

 _-Alexander Gideon Lightwood s'engage à éviter tout contact physique et/ou sexuel avec d'autres personnes en dehors de Magnus Bane. Il en va de même pour le second parti._

 _-Magnus Bane s'engage à assurer la sécurité et le bien-être d'Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Ce dernier s'engage à faire de même._

 _Signatures des deux partis. »_

Le chasseur d'ombres leva les yeux vers le sorcier. C'était une blague, il n'avait pas pu réellement signer ça ? Il était totalement choqué et son esprit partait déjà dans des délires plus étranges les uns que les autres dans lesquels il finissait nu… Sous Magnus. Alec secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits :

-J'ai des questions.

-J'aurais été étonné du contraire.

-Mon mariage avec Lydia est annulé ?

-J'ai déjà envoyé les courriers aux différents partis. Avec ta signature bien-sûr. Tout est en ordre. Ce mariage n'aura pas lieu.

-Mais…

-Tu n'as le choix. Tout est déjà réglé.

Alec se renfrogna. Il était à la fois soulagé de ne pas avoir à gâcher sa vie dans ce mariage arrangé mais il était angoissé. Comment sa famille allait-elle réagir à tout cela ? Et Lydia ? Et l'Enclave ? :

-Quand tu dis que je dois répondre et satisfaire la moindre de tes demandes… Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

-Que si je te demande de porter un collier auquel je peux rattacher une laisse, tu le feras sans protester.

-Pardon ?, s'écria le chasseur d'ombres.

-Quoi que je te demande, tu t'exécuteras sans aucune hésitation, sans aucune protestation.

-Tu me demandes de devenir ton soumis ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Je refuse !

Magnus claqua des doigts et le contrat se retrouva à voleter devant les yeux du chasseur d'ombres :

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas le choix ?

Alec attrapa le contrat et le déchira :

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant tu te rends compte que je ne suis pas assez idiot pour ne pas avoir fait une copie de ce contrat.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et le contrat réapparu dans ses mains :

-Je peux en faire apparaître autant de copie que je veux. Alors vas-y amuses-toi à le déchirer tant que tu veux.

Alec se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil :

-Par l'Ange, dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ?

-Ne sois pas si déprimé, je prendrais soin de toi.

 _« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète »_ , pensa le chasseur d'ombres :

-Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie Magnus. Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas que je fasse ça…

Lorsqu'Alec leva les yeux, il eut un mouvement de recul. Le sorcier était désormais à quelques centimètres de lui, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, empêchant toute fuite :

-Je veux que nous respections ce contrat point par point. Et nous allons commencer tout de suite, je te laisse 3 heures pour rassembler tes affaires. Une fois le délai écoulé, je viendrais te chercher pour que tu t'installes chez moi, murmura-t-il.

Son souffle sur sa peau fit frissonner le jeune homme aux yeux bleus :

-Tu n'épouseras pas Lydia, tu viendras vivre chez moi et tu seras totalement à moi pour l'éternité Alec. Tu l'as toi-même signé.

Alec déglutit, il aurait dû réfléchir avant d'accepter d'être le prix à payer pour le travail de Magnus :

-Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi Alec. Et tu sais que je les ressens aussi. Alors cesse de te poser des questions et accepte pleinement ce contrat qui ne reflète que nos envies communes.

Avait-t-il pensé aux conséquences ? A la réaction de ses amis ? De sa famille ? De l'Enclave ? Très peu probable. Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, lui plaqua le contrat sur le torse tout en le repoussant et en se levant de son siège :

-Et que crois-tu que les autres vont dire ?

-Je me fiche des autres. Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent du moment que tu respectes le contrat. Et puis… Tu pourras te cacher derrière au cas où les choses te deviendraient trop agréables.

Il lui fit un sourire satisfait avant de disparaître en un battement de cils, laissant Alec seul avec lui-même. Il resta un long moment pétrifié par l'angoisse sur son fauteuil avant de se lever fébrilement pour tirer son sac de sous son lit. Il le posa sur ses draps et le fixa silencieusement un instant. L'aîné de la famille Lightwood se dirigea vers son armoire, il en extrait les quelques vêtements qu'il possédait et les fourra dans son sac. Il y rangea également le peu d'effets personnels qu'il possédait. Une fois qu'il eut fini, le chasseur d'ombres se mit à fixer d'un œil mauvais le contrat, dans l'espoir de le faire disparaître, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de rouler le contrat et de le fourrer dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et convoqua sa famille et ses amis dans l'une des salles de réunion de l'Institut. Le jeune Lightwood tremblait d'anxiété alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Alexander faisait les cent pas dans la salle de réunion en attendant que les autres arrivent. Il était totalement paniqué. Comment allaient-ils réagir lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle ? Sa mère allait le tuer sans doute… :

-Alec ? Ton message avait l'air urgent.

L'aîné Lightwood arrêta de tourner en rond pour se tourner vers son parabataï. Même s'ils s'étaient disputés, Jace devait être informé de la situation. Ce dernier était arrivé avec Clary :

-Je… On doit attendre tout le monde pour en parler.

Le duo échangea un regard avant de prendre place. Lorsqu'Isabelle arriva, elle enlaca très fort son frère avant d'aller s'asseoir sans un mot. Puis la porte claqua sur Maryse et derrière elle, Robert :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Alec ? Pourquoi as-tu annulé ton mariage ?

Alexander ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et expliquer l'objet de la réunion mais sa mère continua sur sa lancée :

-Notre famille avait besoin de cette alliance ! Tu viens de nous humilier aux yeux de l'Enclave en leur faisant croire à un grand évènement et pourquoi je te pris ?

Le chasseur d'ombres sorti le contrat de sa poche et le plaqua violement sur le bois de la table :

-Pour sauver la vie d'Isabelle puisque vous n'avez rien fait pour l'aider !

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil au contrat alors qu'Alec regardait ses collègues travailler derrière les baies vitrées. Il était affreusement gêné de faire lire le contrat, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Puis la voix de Maryse résonna à nouveau :

-Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait Alec ? Tu viens de donner ta vie et ton corps à ce… Sorcier…

Alec clôt ses paupières, oui, il s'en rendait compte, mais il l'avait fait pour Isabelle. Et le résultat était là, Magnus avait gagné son procès. Brièvement certes mais il l'avait gagné. Il avait donc mérité son paiement :

-Tout le monde se calme, cria Jace alors que l'agitation prenait dans la salle de réunion.

Le silence se fit :

-Alec ?

Le nommé tourna la tête vers son parabataï :

-Si tu nous expliquais ce qu'il s'est passé chez Magnus ?

Alexander prit une chaise et s'assit dessus :

-Izzy voulait qu'il soit son avocat. Il a accepté de le faire en échange d'un prix… Moi.

Il déglutit alors que sa mère le fusillait des yeux :

-Je ne savais pas si vous alliez revenir… Avec la coupe ou non. Alors… J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger ma sœur. J'ai accepté… Sans avoir lu…

Robert laissa sa tête basculer en avant en soupirant de désespoir :

-Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de lire avant de signer…

-Je n'avais pas le temps ! Il ne jouait pas en notre faveur. Chaque seconde perdue nous rapprochait du procès et de la sentence.

-Et regarde où nous en sommes ! Ce sorcier va pouvoir te faire ce qu'il veut maintenant que tu as signé un contrat qui lui offre ton corps, hurla Maryse. Est-ce que cela en valait vraiment la peine ?

Le sang d'Alec ne fit qu'un tour. Il foudroya sa mère du regard avant de cracher :

-Isabelle est ma sœur. Contrairement à toi, je fais ce qui est nécessaire à la protection de ma famille.

Maryse encaissa ses mots avec difficulté. Elle allait répliquer mais cette fois, Alec ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

-Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, il me reste environ une heure pour terminer de préparer mes affaires avant que Magnus ne vienne me chercher.

L'aîné Lightwood tourna les talons et fila dans sa chambre. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir lu le contrat avant de le signer mais ce qui était fait était fait. Sa sœur était libre et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Et puis, ça pourrait être pire, il pourrait être lié à un fou furieux… Dans tous les cas, il payerait le sorcier et s'il devait faire… Ses choses pour lui, avec lui. Il le ferait. Il n'avait qu'une parole et il l'a tiendrait.

Magnus Bane apparu dans sa chambre alors que le chasseur d'ombres terminait de prendre ses affaires dans la salle de bain :

-Tu n'as que ça ?, s'inquiéta le sorcier.

-Je n'ai pas autant d'argent que toi.

Le fils d'Asmodée grimaça :

-Il faudra que nous arrangions cela.

Alec ne releva pas mais ferma son sac. Le sorcier claqua des doigts et ouvrit un portail :

-Après toi.

L'aîné Lightwood chargea son sac sur son épaule et regarda une dernière fois sa chambre :

-Tu y reviendras Alexander.

Son nom roulait tellement bien sur la langue du sorcier qu'un long frisson parcouru le dos du chasseur d'ombres. Ils franchirent le portail pour arriver à l'appartement du sorcier. Ils furent accueillit par un miaulement :

-Mais je ne t'oublie pas mon chou, déclara Magnus en attrapant son chat et en le blottissant contre lui.

Il lui gratta la tête avant de regarder son invité :

-Tu ne l'avais encore jamais rencontré. Je te présente Chairman Meow.

Alec observa l'animal et ce dernier fit de même :

-Approche ta main, doucement.

Le ton de Magnus était doux et bas, comme pour ne pas effrayer, ni le chat, ni Alec. Ce dernier obéit et l'animal renifla sa main avant de se frotter contre en ronronnant :

-Il t'aime bien.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui.

Le chasseur se surprit à gratter la tête de l'animal et à apprécier cela :

-Que fait-on maintenant Magnus ?

Le sorcier posa Chairman Meow au sol et ce dernier s'éloigna pour aller se mettre en boule sur un coussin de soie :

-J'ai un client à aller voir. Je vais donc te laisser installer tes affaires dans l'appartement. Ensuite, nous irons dîner.

-Tu… Peux me montrer ma chambre… S'il te plaît ?

Le sorcier lui fit signe de le suivre et il le conduisit dans sa chambre :

-Mais… C'est ta chambre….

- _Notre_ chambre Alexander.

Le jeune Lighwood rougit violement. Il allait devoir dormir avec Magnus ? Toutes les nuits ? Dans ce grand lit à baldaquins ? Il déglutit :

-Sois sage en mon absence.

Le sorcier glissa une étincelle de magie le long de l'échine d'Alec et ce dernier frissonna en se cambrant légèrement. Les choses commençaient bien.

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Que l'Ange le protège

Chapitre 3 : Que l'Ange le protège :

Magnus étant parti, Alec se retrouva seul avec le chat dans l'appartement du sorcier. Alexander soupira profondément avant de regarder son nouvel environnement. Il était déjà venu chez Magnus mais il n'avait jamais réellement prit le temps d'observer. La chambre était dans des tons sombre, pourpre et noir. Il y avait une armoire contenant des pyjamas longs et courts. Le lit à baldaquins était ancien, en bois sombre et les draps étaient en soie… Rien que ça. Les tables de chevets semblaient de la même époque que le lit, tout comme les lampes posées dessus. Et les fenêtres donnaient sur un petit parc qui avait l'air paisible. Il posa son sac sur le sol et se décida à explorer les lieux, chose qu'il n'avait jamais faîte. A gauche de la porte pour entrer dans la chambre, s'en trouvait une autre. Alec posa ses doigts sur la poignée avant de pousser la porte. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge alors qu'il ouvrait de grands yeux. Il devait rêver, il ne voyait que cela comme explication. Devant lui se tenait le dressing de Magnus Bane. Les murs étaient cachés par de grands placards sans porte laissant voir la quantité incroyable de vêtements du sorcier. Il s'enfonça dans le couloir que formait le dressing. Il avait vu une porte à l'autre bout. Les penderies du dressing croulaient sous les vêtements. Des chemises, des T-shirts, des polos, des débardeurs, des pantalons de costumes, des jeans… Dans tous les tissus possibles, dans tous les coloris possibles. Et les chaussures… Des centaines peut-être. Fallait-il qu'il mentionne le coin bijoux du sorcier ? Ce dernier regroupait ses colliers, ses bracelets et ses bagues, tous placés de manière à voir la totalité du bijou. Sans doute pour mieux choisir lesquels allaient le mieux avec sa tenue du jour. Arrivé devant la porte, quelque chose attira son attention à sa droite. Une coiffeuse en acajou. Alec déglutit avant d'ouvrir un premier tiroir et il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive, pourquoi autant de fard à paupières ? Les autres tiroirs contenaient des fonds de teint, des eye-liners, des paillettes, des vernis à ongles, des gloss et des… Rouges à lèvres ? Que faisait le sorcier avec du rouge à lèvres ? Le chasseur d'ombres se recula vivement et secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne voulait pas savoir. L'aîné Lightwood ouvrit la porte à l'opposé de « l'entrée des Enfers », selon lui, et la referma vivement derrière lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fut soufflé par ce qu'il voyait, une fois encore. Par l'Ange, quelle salle de bain ! La douche était à l'italienne et capable d'accueillir largement 4 personnes. La baignoire d'angle en faisant autant voir plus et avait des tas d'options pour assurer une détente maximale. Les deux lavabos présents devant une glace de trois mètres sur trois étaient en marbre beige tout comme l'intégralité de la pièce. A côté se trouvait une petite commode sur laquelle reposaient du savon et un portoir à brosse à dent. En ouvrant un des deux tiroirs, il constata que la commode contenait des serviettes. Des grandes et des petites, toutes blanches. Puis le regard du chasseur glissa vers la gauche. Il y avait une autre porte. Elle le ramena dans le salon, avec à sa gauche, un petit couloir menant à la chambre. A droite se trouvait une dernière porte, Alec la poussa et tomba sur une grande cuisine. Les plans de travail formaient un angle le long du mur du fond et de la moitié du mur de droite. A gauche sur le mur du fond se trouvait un grand frigo. Et au centre de la pièce, un ilot avec des tabourets hauts. Bien évidemment, Magnus disposait des derniers équipements de pointe en termes de plaque à induction, cafetière, grille-pain, micro-onde, four, lave-vaisselle. Une fois cependant semblait ancienne la théière. Elle faisait un peu tâche dans ce décor moderne mais elle devait être précieuse pour que Magnus la conserve. Le Lightwood revient dans le salon et le détailla, il oscillait entre l'époque victorienne des tapisseries et de certains meubles, dont les bibliothèques, et le moderne notamment avec la table murale à gauche de la porte, les lampes et les canapés. Magnus devait forcément utiliser la magie pour modifier la taille de son appartement. La planque dans laquelle ils s'étaient rencontrés avait été bien plus grande que l'appartement actuel. La double porte en face de la fenêtre du balcon menait à la salle spéciale magie de Magnus, c'est là qu'ils avaient invoqué le démon de la mémoire. Et à l'heure actuelle, elle était verrouillée. Chairman Meow était roulé en boule sur une des coussins du canapé. Il leva à peine les oreilles en entendant Alec soupirer. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber en soupirant sur le canapé du salon. Il était divinement moelleux. Il en ferma les yeux de bonheur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cela à l'Institut ? Le confort les aiderait à augmenter leurs efficiences au combat. Il tourna la tête vers la table basse devant l'écran géant sur le mur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pourquoi Magnus avait un écran comme à l'Institut ? Le chasseur d'ombres se leva et tenta de passer sa stèle dessus pour l'activer mais rien ne se produisit :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Chaiman Meow eut pitié de son invité, il sauta sur la table basse et miaula pour attirer l'attention d'Alec. Ce dernier regarda l'animal qui tapota la télécommande avec le bout de sa patte. Ce chat était bien trop intelligent au goût du chasseur d'ombres qui fronça les sourcils de méfiance avant de s'approcher très lentement du boitier noir. Il observa les boutons avant d'appuyer sur « On ». Il sursauta lorsque l'écran s'alluma. Une femme parlait au sujet d'un nouveau vernis à ongles qui faisait soit disant des miracles. Le Lightwood appuya sur d'autres boutons et fini par tomber sur une chaîne réservée aux mondes des ombres. C'était un peu comme les informations humaines mais spécifiques à leur monde. Même s'il n'était pas à l'Institut, il pouvait très bien travailler depuis l'appartement du sorcier. Il aurait bien voulu s'entraîner mais il n'avait pas de sac d'entraînement ici et il ne pouvait pas retourner à l'Institut puisqu'il n'avait pas les clés pour fermer la porte de l'appartement derrière lui.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner :

-Izzy ?

-Tu es chez Magnus ?

-Oui. Il est venu me chercher.

-Tout va bien ?

-Il m'a laissé seul le temps que je m'installe.

-Il t'a donné une chambre ?

Alec rougit :

-Euh… Plus ou moins.

-Mais encore…

-Je vais dormir dans sa chambre.

Il y eut un silence :

-Et il va dormir avec toi…

-Je suppose.

-Il n'y va vraiment pas de main morte lorsqu'il veut quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas un objet Izzy.

-Je sais, c'est une simple expression. Détends-toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je me détende ? Je suis bloqué chez Magnus jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et je ne sais pas quand ça sera le cas. Je n'ai pas les clés alors je ne peux même pas sortir faire un tour et m'assurer que le périmètre est sûr… Je…

-Alec !

L'aîné de la famille Lightwood se tut :

-Respire un bon coup. Magnus te donnera sans doute un jeu de clés lorsqu'il rentrera. Tu n'as pas besoin de vérifier si le périmètre est sûr, Magnus a dû prendre toutes les précautions du monde pour dissimuler son appartement et le blinder de protection. Tu es dans l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde je pense… Après Idris.

Alec soupira :

-Tu as sans doute raison.

Il devina le sourire de sa sœur derrière son téléphone :

-Je voulais… Te remercier. Encore une fois. Sans toi, je serais sans doute exilée et privée de mes runes à l'heure actuelle.

-C'est Jace et Clary qui t'ont sauvé, pas moi.

Et le jeune homme pensait ses mots. Il avait eu l'impression de n'avoir servi à rien du tout dans cette affaire sauf à se condamner, lui et sa famille :

-Je t'interdis de penser ça Alec. Magnus a gagné mon procès et sans cette histoire avec la coupe, je lui devrais ma vie. Tu es le seul qui ait fait quelque chose pour m'aider et pour cela je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Le jeune homme sourit :

-Merci Izzy.

Sa sœur ne se savait peut-être pas, mais elle venait de lui réchauffer le cœur et avait balayé ses sombres pensées :

-Comment le prennent les autres ?

-Jace passe ses nerfs sur un sac d'entraînement. Clary se sent coupable. Lydia comprend et semble… Heureuse de la situation. Elle a dit qu'elle était heureuse pour toi, que tu allais enfin être heureux.

Alec clôt ses paupières, Lydia était vraiment une perle, elle avait été prête à unir sa vie à la sienne pour prendre la tête de l'Institut à ses côtés et pour l'aider à redorer le blason de sa famille. Et aujourd'hui, elle le laissait partir sans histoire, comprenant parfaitement la situation :

-Maman est encore en train de maudire Magnus et toi pour être « aussi stupide ». Et papa ne sait pas vraiment comme réagir. Il est heureux que je sois sauve, que tu te sois démené pour moi, mais il ne sait pas vraiment quoi penser au sujet des intentions de Magnus. Ils pensent tous les deux qu'il va t'utiliser comme jouet sexuel pour se venger d'eux, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez et à ce moment-là, soit il te tuera, soit il te libérera. Mais…

Il y eut un bruit de frottement puis la voix de Maryse résonna dans les oreilles de l'aîné de famille :

-Alexander ?

-Maman ?

-L'idée que tu deviennes un esclave sexuel ne m'enchante pas du tout mais si c'est que ce sorcier attend de toi… Soit le meilleur amant qu'il n'est jamais eu. Fait tout ce qu'il désire pour qu'il te laisse vivre.

Le sang du chasseur d'ombres se glaça d'effroi. Il devait rêver. Sa mère lui demandait-elle réellement d'écarter les cuisses pour Magnus Bane ? :

-Par l'Ange ce que je haïe Bane, cracha Maryse.

-Maman ? Es-tu en train de me demander de devenir un… Une… Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Je te demande de faire ce qui est nécessaire pour qu'il te laisser en vie… Ton père et moi ne voulons pas te perdre…

Wo, c'était bien la première fois que sa mère montrait des sentiments aussi forts pour lui et qu'elle les exprimait :

-Je… Euh.

Nouveau bruit de frottement :

-N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit ! Magnus n'est pas comme ça. Il ne te fera rien sans ton consentement.

Et Izzy raccrocha. Sans doute pour hurler contre leur mère de ne pas dire ce genre de choses. Mais elle n'avait pas tort. Le contrat qu'il avait signé le faisait devenir la « catin » du grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Pourtant, il avait lu que Magnus s'engageait à faire son bonheur donc ce n'était pas vraiment devenir sa catin… Si ? Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le canapé et se prit la tête à deux mains. Il se saisit d'un coussin et le jeta loin dans la pièce avec force. C'était sa façon de calmer ses nerfs. Malheureusement pour lui, le coussin percuta un pot de fleurs qui s'écrasa au sol, éclatant en morceaux, répandant l'eau ainsi que les fleurs sur le plancher. Alec se leva d'un bond et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en observant le désastre. Il se précipita à la salle de bain, récupéra une serviette et alla immédiatement éponger la flaque d'eau. Il glissa un regard vers les morceaux de ce qui fut un pot. Magnus allait le tuer. Cette poterie avait l'air ancienne et précieuse… Le chasseur d'ombres entreprit de rassembler les fragments pour tenter de les recoller… Ou de les jeter :

-Aïe !

Alec venait de se couper. Il retira soigneusement le coupable de son doigt et porta sa blessure à sa bouche pour aspirer le sang. Des doigts fins vinrent s'enrouler autour de son poignet et l'obligèrent à cesser de se sucer le doigt :

-Et si tu avales de petits morceaux de verre ?

Alec leva les yeux vers Magnus :

-Je te laisse une trentaine de minutes et lorsque je reviens, tu as déjà cassé quelque chose ?

-Je… Je suis désolé.

Le sorcier sourit :

-Ce n'est pas grave Alexander.

Il claqua des doigts et le vase se reconstitua avant de remonter à sa place sur le guéridon. De l'eau se versa toute seule dedans puis des fleurs en sortirent alors que toutes traces de l'incident disparaissaient. L'aîné Lightwood cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en observant la magie du sorcier faire effet. Mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur Magnus lorsque ce dernier déposa un doux baiser sur la blessure de son invité. Des étincelles bleues quittèrent les lèvres du sorcier pour venir refermer la chair du noireau. Ce dernier rougit furieusement à cette marque d'affection :

-Et voilà, tu n'as plus rien.

-Euh… Merci.

-Mais je t'en prie.

Magnus relâcha le poignet et tourna les talons :

-Ce client était particulièrement agaçant, dit-il en retirant sa veste. Je suis content d'avoir fini cette transaction.

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte jusque-là fermée dans le salon en utilisant sa magie. Alec se remit debout et observa la nouvelle pièce. Elle était assez grande et les murs étaient cachés par des étagères pleines de plantes, de pierres, de livres et d'autres choses étranges. Il y avait un chaudron ou quelque chose d'approchant dans le coin gauche de la pièce. Magnus ouvrit un coffret et versa le contenu d'une bourse en cuir à l'intérieur. Alec reconnu sans peine le son de pièces :

-Tu n'as pas de comptes en banque ?

Le sorcier se permit de rire :

-Ho chéri, bien-sûr que j'ai _des_ comptes en banques. Pleins pour la plupart. Mais je suis de la vieille époque, j'aime avoir une cachette de richesses à portée de main.

Il fit disparaître la bourse vide et reposa le coffret sur l'étagère. Ce dernier disparut lentement grâce à un sortilège :

-Mais je compte bien consacrer une partie de mon argent à t'offrir une nouvelle garde-robe. Tu en as besoin.

Alec arqua un sourcil :

-Pardon ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'accompagnerais pour cette mission.

-Tu vas donc m'acheter une commode ?

Magnus se mit à rire :

-Une commode ? Soyons sérieux veux-tu. Je vais t'offrir ton propre dressing.

Le chasseur d'ombres ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Et où vas-tu le mettre ? Tu n'as pas de pièces libres d'après ce que j'ai vu.

-Je suis un sorcier tu te souviens ? Je peux modeler cet endroit comme bon me semble.

Oui, c'est vrai et pour appuyer ses dires, il illumina ses mains en bleu et les murs se mirent à bouger :

-Voilà.

Magnus les conduisit à son dressing, ce dernier avait été agrandit. Sur le mur de gauche avait été fait un décochement qui s'enfonçait sur plusieurs mètres pour former une sort de carré avant de reprendre sa suite normale jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Le nouveau carré avait possédait ses propres placards, vides :

-Woha.

-Comme tu peux le constater, nous avons de quoi faire pour tout remplir.

Alec décida de pousser sa chance, puisque le sorcier semblait de bonne humeur :

-Tu crois que… Tu pourrais me faire une salle d'entraînement ?

Magnus fixa le plafond une seconde, réfléchissant :

-Pourquoi pas.

Le sorcier revient dans le salon et créa une boule de magie bleue au creux de sa paume. En un rien de temps, un espace se créa entre le mur de la télé et celui de la cuisine. Un petit couloir se forma et une nouvelle porte apparue ainsi qu'une nouvelle baie vitrée :

-Je t'en prie.

Alec avança très lentement dans le nouveau couloir avant de poser sa main sur la poignée et d'ouvrir la porte. Il tomba sur une pièce d'une trentaine de mètres carrés avec 3 baies vitrées qui laissaient entrer une grande quantité de lumières. Il avait une vue imprenable sur Brooklyn. Et le sorcier lui avait également créé un sac d'entraînement et divers appareils de musculation :

-J'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre Alexander, souffla le sorcier au creux de son oreille.

Alec frissonna, il était beaucoup trop sensible à la présence et au contact de Magnus. Que l'Ange le protège.

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Propriété de Magnus Bane

Chose promise, chose due.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. ^^

Enjoy

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Propriété de Magnus Bane :

Alec avait pris une douche, bien plus longue que celle qu'il aurait pu prendre à l'Institut, et avait enfilé son pyjama. Et il était maintenant assit sur le canapé de Magnus, les genoux collés ensemble, les mains croisées jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Le chat ressentait son stress et il foutait l'air avec agacement avec sa queue :

-J'aimerais t'y voir toi, maugréa le chasseur d'ombres.

L'animal lui répondit par un miaulement avant de renfouir sa tête entre ses pattes. L'aîné Lightwood inspira profondément :

-Tu es un chasseur d'ombres Alec, tu sais te défendre contre un sorcier.

Sorcier qui se trouvait actuellement sous la douche. De l'eau ruisselant sur ses courbes fines, roulant sur les muscles de son dos, sur ses abdominaux, sur son…. NON. Alec secoua la tête, à quoi pensait-il ? Il réalisait à peine qu'il était amoureux de Magnus alors avoir de telles pensées était bien trop tôt. Il déglutit en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Magnus portait un pantalon gris et un T-shirt noir avec une inscription bleue pailletés dessus « We're not going to sleep tonight ». Alec rougit et fixa l'écran de la télé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un zap mais il était soudain très intéressé. Voir des gens ratés leurs cascades ou des animaux être mignons étaient nettement plus intéressant que le sorcier qui venait de passer en face de lui :

-Veux-tu manger quelque chose de particulier Alexander ?

-Euh… Que proposes-tu ?

Le sorcier haussa les épaules et entra dans sa cuisine. Alec entendit la porte du frigo s'ouvrir :

-Sucré ou salé ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question à leur du dîner. Il se leva du canapé et rejoint le sorcier dans la cuisine. Il se figea net. Magnus était penché dans le frigo et Alec avait une vue imprenable sur ses fesses. Il déglutit avant de s'approcher davantage en se retenant de faire claquer sa paume contre la surface de chair, qui avait l'air rebondi, sous ses yeux. Le sorcier tourna la tête vers lui sans changer sa position :

-Alors ?

Le chasseur d'ombres se mit à observer l'intérieur du frigo en priant l'Ange pour que Magnus n'ai rien vu. Il y avait tellement de nourriture là-dedans, mais ses yeux s'illuminèrent en voyant un grand plat de pâtes avec du saumon. Magnus sourit et attrapa le plat :

-Je vois que tu as bon goût.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et le plat fut réchauffé. Magnus sortit deux assiettes et deux jeux de couverts avant de déposer le tout sur la table alors qu'Alec déposait le plat de nourriture dessus :

-Sers-toi, je t'en prie.

Le chasseur d'ombres opta pour la conservation de sa dignité et se servit une portion « normale » tout comme Magnus :

-Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est super bon.

Le compliment fit sourire le sorcier :

-C'est toi qui a cuisiné ça ?

-Oui.

L'aîné Lightwood ouvrit de grands yeux sous la surprise :

-Woha.

Il dévora son assiette avec appétit. Il adorait les pâtes au saumon et celles de Magnus avaient un petit quelque chose en plus qui les rendait encore meilleures. Son assiette vide, Alec fixait le plat encore rempli à moitié. Un fin sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Bane :

-Si tu veux en manger plus tu peux.

-Je ne devrais pas…

-Ta mère n'est pas là pour te disputer. Mange à ta faim Alexander.

Le jeune homme hésita une demi seconde avant de se saisir du plat et de le finir :

-Voilà qui est mieux, souligna le sorcier.

Ce dernier croisa ses doigts sous son menton et observa le chasseur d'ombres manger. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il était adorable à s'en mettre de partout.

Alec laissa sa tête basculer en arrière en soupirant de bonheur. Il était totalement comblé. Il était certain de ne pas manger avant demain midi tellement il venait de se gaver de son plat préféré :

-Tu en as de partout, déclara Magnus en venant essuyer la bouche et le menton du jeune homme.

Ce dernier ramena sa tête vers l'avant et rougit en sentant la chaleur de la main de Magnus non loin de son visage :

-Je peux… Le faire… Tout seul, bafouilla-t-il avant de se reculer pour prendre sa serviette et se débarbouiller.

Le sorcier reposa la sienne et claqua des doigts. La vaisselle fila dans le lave-vaisselle et ce dernier se mit en route tout seul :

-Quels sont tes goûts cinématographiques ?

-Mes quoi ?

Magnus ouvrit en grand les yeux et la bouche sous la surprise :

-Tu n'as jamais vu un seul film ?

-Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh mon Dieu, s'écria Magnus.

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise et attrapa le poignet d'Alec. Il le traîna jusqu'au salon et le poussa sur le canapé :

-Nous allons devoir arranger ça.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Le sorcier alluma sa télé et tapota sur la télécommande pour ouvrit une grande liste de… Trucs. Alec n'osait plus bouger avec son hôte qui enchainait les «Non, non, pas assez ça, pas assez si». Que se passait-il ? Puis Magnus fini par s'écrier :

-Je sais !

Ce qui fit sursauter Alec. Le sorcier sélectionna un truc sur son écran et vient s'asseoir à côté du chasseur d'ombres :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Magnus ?

-Tu vas regarder ton premier film. Et je pense qu'il va te plaire.

Le chasseur d'ombres était loin d'être serein, mais il se dit qu'il était avec Magnus et qu'ils partageaient des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre, il n'y avait donc aucun danger. Alors il se détendit et se concentra sur les images qui commencèrent à défiler.

-Alors ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-C'était… Bien.

Et Alec était sincère. Ce film avait été vraiment bien. Il y a avait eu de l'action, des explosions, des cascades improbables… Oui, le chasseur d'ombres avait aimé. Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant détendu. Le sorcier s'étira et Alec détourna le regard en rougissant lorsque le T-shirt de Magnus remonta légèrement, dévoilant ainsi la peau mate de l'autre homme. Il avait envie de passer ses doigts dessus pour confirmer qu'elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. Mais il ne pouvait pas :

-Allons-nous coucher veux-tu ?

Le moment qu'Alec redoutait tant était malheureusement arrivé. Il suivit le sorcier jusqu'à la chambre et se tétanisa devant le grand lit à baldaquins :

-Droite ou gauche ?

Le chasseur d'ombres cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Magnus lui demandait :

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande de quel côté tu veux dormir.

-Euh… Gauche.

Le sorcier grimpa sur le lit et s'assit, le dos contre la tête de lit. Il claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître un grimoire et commença à le lire, oubliant totalement la présence du jeune homme en face de lui. Alec approcha, presque timidement, du lit. Il effleura les draps du bout des doigts avant de glisser ses jambes dessous. Il resta le dos droit un moment tout en fixant les rideaux du lit. Magnus les fermaient-ils lorsqu'il dormait ? D'ailleurs son regard glissa bien trop vite selon lui vers le sorcier. Il était encore plus beau avec ce petit air concentré sur le visage. Ses yeux légèrement plissés accompagnant parfaitement son sérieux :

-Qu'y a-t-il Alexander ?

Ce dernier détourna le regard en rougissant :

-Rien. Rien du tout.

-Désires-tu quelque chose avant de dormir ?

Alec reporta son attention sur le sorcier, le rouge de ses joues s'accentuant :

-Com… Comme quoi ?

Magnus abandonna enfin la lecture de son grimoire pour le regarder lui :

-Comme ça, chuchota-t-il en s'approchant tout doucement du Néphilim.

Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Pourtant, il aurait dû. Magnus se rapprochait beaucoup trop de lui. Les yeux du chasseur d'ombres faisaient des allers-retours entre les yeux, devenus de chat, du sorcier et ses lèvres. Il adorait les vrais yeux de Magnus, ils les trouvaient magnifiques.

Il n'allait tout de même pas l'embrasser ? En tout cas, c'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait. Les lèvres de Magnus effleurèrent celles d'Alec. Plusieurs fois. A chaque fois le sorcier faisait croire au chasseur qu'il allait enfin les poser sur les siennes mais il ne le faisait pas. Inconsciemment, Alec eut alors un mouvement vers l'avant dans l'espoir de capturer les lèvres tentatrices mais Magnus se recula suffisamment pour mettre un terme au jeu. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage :

-Voilà qui est intéressant, murmura-t-il.

Alec rougit se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il tourna brusquement le dos au sorcier et se roula en boule dans les draps :

-Bonne nuit Magnus, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement calme.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Alexander.

Et d'un claquement de doigt, la lumière s'éteint. Le chasseur d'ombres déglutit. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'entrer en contact avec le corps du sorcier allongé à l'autre bout du lit. Autant dire qu'il ne dormit très peu cette nuit-là.

Alec s'éveilla dès que les rayons du soleil filtrèrent au travers des volets de la chambre. Il n'avait pas énormément dormi cette nuit, trop angoissé par la présence si proche de Magnus. Même si le sorcier avait dormi profondément… Et qu'il continuait maintenant. Le chasseur d'ombres se redressa sur un coude pour observer son voisin. Magnus ne portait plus de maquillage… Quand l'avait-il enlevé ? Lorsqu'il s'était couché, il en portait encore… Qu'importe, Magnus était beau sans maquillage et sans paillettes. En cet instant, il l'était même davantage, ses traits étaient détendus, calmes, apaisés… Ses cheveux, légèrement en bataille et sa bouche entrouverte. Alec réalisa que le sorcier lui faisait énormément confiance, sinon, il ne se montrerait pas aussi vulnérable en présence d'un chasseur d'ombres. Les yeux d'Alec se posèrent à nouveau sur les lèvres du sorcier et il se demanda quel effet cela ferait de les embrasser… D'embrasser Magnus… Il dormait, il n'en saurait rien… Juste une fois… Le fils Lightwood déglutit en approchant tout doucement du sorcier. Il était à quelques centimètres de son objectif, la respiration coupée par l'anticipation… :

-Miaou !

Le chasseur d'ombres bondit hors du lit en entendant le miaulement plaintif de Chairman Meow alors que Magnus ouvrait les yeux. Le sorcier se redressa et observa avec amusement un Alec avec les fesses par terre, en dehors du lit, et avec un air apeuré :

-Aurais-tu eu peur de mon chat ?

-Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver !

Chairman sauta sur le lit et se frotta allégrement contre son maître en ronronnant et en miaulant. Magnus lui rendit son affection en le caressant :

-Toi, tu as faim.

Le chat redressa les oreilles sur sa tête à l'entente de « faim ». Magnus claqua des doigts :

-Va. Ta gamelle est pleine.

L'animal lécha la main du sorcier avant de quitter la chambre :

-Fais comme chez toi Alexander, déclara Magnus en se roulant en boule dans les couvertures avec la ferme intention de se rendormir. Alec se remit sur pieds, pris des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain :

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Veux-tu que je te rejoigne ?

Les doigts du chasseur d'ombres se crispèrent sur la poignée de la porte alors qu'il rougissait :

-Je… Euh… Non ?

-D'accord.

Quoi ? C'était tout ? Un simple non avait suffi ? Et Magnus ne lui brandissait pas le contrat sous le nez, Alec s'enferma à la salle de bain et se jeta sous le jet d'eau. Il ne savait plus que penser… Qu'est-ce que Magnus voulait faire avec ce contrat ? Il savait que le sorcier ne s'en servirait pas pour lui nuire mais… Peut-être pour l'obliger à assumer ses sentiments... Ou alors, il était juste un moyen de pression pour Magnus sur ses parents ? Et si Magnus n'avait en réalité aucun sentiment pour lui ? Alec secoua la tête. Magnus ne se serait pas senti aussi blessé à l'annonce de son mariage avec Lydia, s'il n'avait pas de sentiments. Le sorcier prenait juste soin de lui sans filtrer ses désirs, oui, voilà. C'était sans doute le plan de Magnus, forcer Alec à être lui-même et à vivre heureux.

Alec enfila sa tenue de combat avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il déposa son pyjama sur le lit, à côté d'un Magnus endormi. Le chasseur d'ombres rougit lorsqu'il repensa à ce qu'il avait failli faire un peu plus tôt. Il quitta la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, traversa le salon et atteint la porte d'entrée. Il pouvait quitter l'appartement sans crainte, Magnus y était :

-Tu n'oublies rien Alexander ?

-Euh…

Alec se retourna pour faire face à Magnus qui était bien réveillé et qui le détaillait des pieds à la tête avec… Envie ? Puis il lui présenta un jeu de clés :

-Comment comptes-tu rentrer ce soir si tu n'as pas les clés ?

-Je… Je pensais que tu m'ouvrirais…

-Si je suis là oui. Mais si je ne le suis pas, je préférerais que tu n'attendes pas dehors.

Alec récupéra les clés tendus et se surprit à faire traîner ses doigts un peu plus que nécessaire contre la peau de Magnus, les faisant frissonner tous les deux :

-Euh… A ce soir ?

-Veux-tu que je t'ouvre un portail ?

-Tu pourrais ?

-Alexander…, soupira Magnus.

Il claqua des doigts et un portail s'ouvrit :

-Tu seras juste devant l'Institut.

-Merci Magnus… A ce soir.

-A ce soir Alexander.

C'était étrange de dire cela, mais aussi… Tellement agréable. Le chasseur d'ombres regarda les clés qu'il avait à la main et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Izzy avait eu raison, Magnus lui avait donné des clés. Lorsqu'Alec arriva dans le hall de l'Institut, tous le regardèrent. Il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise :

-Alec !

Sa sœur se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça avec force :

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Oui.

Isabelle allait demander autre chose lorsque Lydia interpella le duo :

-Bonjour Alec. Tu tombes bien, je voulais te dire que l''Enclave a bien reçu la missive d'annulation de notre mariage.

-Je suis désolé Lydia.

-Hey. Tu mérites d'être heureux Alec. Ne t'inquiète de rien d'autre, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Et c'était un sourire sincère qui fit du bien au jeune homme. En revanche, ce qui suivit ne lui fit pas du bien du tout :

-Alexander ! Dans mon bureau !

Le ton employé par sa mère n'augurait clairement rien de bon. Le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard inquiet. Même si les Lightwood n'occupaient plus le bureau de la direction, Maryse avait tout de même son propre bureau. Izzy, Alec et Maryse s'y rendirent. Robert était déjà là :

-Asseyez-vous.

Ils obéirent. Le silence qui suivit était gênant pour Alec, très gênant, et fut rompu par Robert :

-Nous attendons ton rapport.

-Quel rapport ?

-Que s'est-il passé chez Magnus Bane hier ?

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil :

-Euh… Nous avons regardé un film...

-Et ?

-Et… Rien. Nous avons dormi.

Les parents Lightwood échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur leur fils :

-Rien d'autre ?

-Non.

Le visage de Robert se ferma davantage alors qu'il réfléchissait avant de dire :

-Que veut donc ce maudit sorcier… Il a désormais un moyen de pression maintenant…

Alec se leva brusquement. Il en avait assez des commentaires de ses parents. Magnus était quelqu'un de bien, et il allait le prouver à ses parents :

-Ça suffit ! Vous n'aimez peut-être pas Magnus mais il mérite le respect. De plus, il n'est pas comme vous le pensez alors taisez-vous !

L'aîné Lightwood quitta le bureau de sa mère en claquant la porte. Il était furieux. Magnus était peut-être un sorcier mais il méritait le respect. De plus, il avait plus aidé contre Valentin que l'Enclave elle-même, alors il le méritait doublement :

-Alec !

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à Raj :

-Je voulais te donner ce rapport de situation.

L'indien lui tendit une tablette que le jeune Lightwood prit :

-Merci.

-Et je voulais te dire que je suis content pour Isabelle, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Alec.

Le jeune homme sourit. Raj n'était pas toujours agréable avec lui mais pour une fois, il y avait de la sincérité dans ces propos. Ce dernier retira vivement sa main de l'épaule de l'autre homme en sifflant de douleur :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'inquiéta l'aîné Lightwood.

La paume de l'autre chasseur d'ombres était rouge come si elle avait été brûlée. Raj leva les yeux vers Alec et ils manquèrent de sortir de leur orbite :

-C'est quoi ça ?, demanda-t-il à son collègue.

-Quoi ?

-Le truc que tu as autour du cou !

Alec porta ses doigts à son cou et senti quelque chose en cuir. Qu'est-ce que ? Il se tourna vers la première surface réfléchissante qu'il trouva et manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Un collier raz de cou en cuir ornait sa gorge et les mots « Propriété de Magnus Bane » étaient gravés dessus en lettres d'or. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il plaqua ses deux mains autour de son cou et couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se saisit de son téléphone portable et appela le sorcier :

-Décroche. Décroche.

Mais il tomba sur la messagerie. Il grimaça avant de se regarder dans le miroir de sa chambre. Le collier n'était plus là. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Le chasseur d'ombres quitta discrètement sa chambre et rejoint le centre d'opération. Magnus était là, avec Hodge, Clary et Jace. Alec était en colère alors il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre l'objet de son humeur massacrante :

-Alec ?, demanda Lydia en lui emboitant le pas.

Le sorcier se leva de sa chaise et lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à un aîné Lightwood que la colère rendait terriblement sexy selon lui :

-Qu'as-tu fais ?

-Je viens d'aider Jace et Clary à localiser le sorcier qui a sans doute préparé la potion pour Jocelyne.

-Oh… Bien. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je parlais.

-De quoi était-il question dans ce cas mon cher Alexander ?

-Lorsque Raj m'a touché tout à l'heure, je me suis retrouvé avec un collier indiquant que j'étais TA propriété !

Le sorcier sourit :

-C'est normal. Je tiens à rappeler à tout le monde à qui tu appartiens si je ne suis pas là pour le faire moi-même. Si tu ne veux pas le revoir autour de ton joli cou, arranges-toi pour que personne ne te touches.

Magnus lui fit un clin d'œil alors que l'aîné Lightwood restait complétement paralysé par le choc. Puis le sorcier se tourna vers Jace et Clary :

-Nous y allons ? Et non Alec, tu ne viens pas. Merci.

Les deux chasseurs d'ombres le suivirent alors qu'il ouvrait un portail vers la cachette du Ragnor Fell. Hodge tapota l'épaule d'Alec :

-C'est très courageux ce que tu as fait pour Isabelle. Il te traite bien ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça… Le collier je veux dire.

-Il a pourtant été clair Alec… Tu lui appartiens. Et il veut que tout le monde en ai conscience s'il s'approche de toi.

Le mentor du noireau s'éloigna. Lydia fit de même non sans avoir fait un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-réconfortant au jeune homme qui avait failli devenir son époux.

* * *

Petite note de fin : Le _**chapitre 5**_ arrivera en _**Décembre**_. Ne me jetez rien à la figure, merci, sinon vous n'aurez pas d'autres contenus à lire. ^^

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Réconfort

Chapitre 5 : Réconfort :

Alec éplucha autant de dossiers que possible alors qu'il attendait, à l'Institut, avec impatience, que Magnus, son parabataï et Clary ne rentrent de leur mission auprès de Ragnor Fell. Les deux chasseurs d'ombres arrivèrent une heure plus tard dans le hall principal et Alec se leva immédiatement pour les rejoindre :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Izzy se précipita vers eux :

-Vous allez bien ?

-Oui. Nous avons été attaqués. Ragnor Fell est mort…

Le sang d'Alec se glaça dans ses veines :

-Où est Magnus ?

-Il est resté là-bas. Il va bien Alec, le rassura Clary. Il a dit qu'il allait tout emmener chez lui pour étudier les affaires de Ragnor et voir s'il peut trouver quelque chose pour nous aider à réveiller ma mère.

-Mieux vaut ne pas le déranger pour le moment, compléta Jace.

L'aîne Lightwood hocha la tête. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir Magnus seul là-bas, avec son âme meurtrie par la perte d'un ami, mais il avait sans doute besoin d'un peu d'espace pour évacuer sa colère et sa peine :

-Venez avec moi, déclara Jace.

Le trio suivit le blond jusque dans l'une des armureries :

-Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Nous avons été attaqués chez Ragnor Fell. Valentin savait que nous serions là-bas.

-Tu penses qu'il y a une taupe à l'Institut ?

-Ce n'est pas possible. C'est de notre famille dont on parle là, gronda Isabelle.

Jace porta toute son attention sur Lydia qu'il voyait dans la salle de surveillance principale :

-Tout le monde ne fait pas parti de la famille.

-Ce n'est pas elle Jace, déclara Alec.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

-Elle était occupée avec moi à prévoir notre mariage… Avant que Magnus ne l'annule. Mais elle ne pouvait pas prévenir Valentin d'une affaire dans laquelle elle n'avait qu'à peine les pieds.

-Il marque un point, répondit Clary. Mais je peux tout de même allée discuter avec elle pour voir un peu.

Alec grimaça, il n'était pas d'accord avec cette idée, mais apparemment, Jace ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher le morceau :

-D'accord, mais je veux tous les détails de cette conversation.

Clary hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Jace et Alec allaient faire de même, non sans être jeté un regard mi-triste, mi-en colère, mais Isabelle intervient :

-Vous n'allez nulle part tous les deux. Vous avez à vous parler.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle le coupa :

-Je ne veux rien entendre come excuse. Vous avez besoin de discuter et vous allez le faire maintenant !

Isabelle leur lança un regard qui détruit la moindre initiative de se défiler. Elle prit soin de rester non loin de la porte pour être bien certaine que les deux parabataï allaient se parler pour régler leur problème. Jace et Alec se regardèrent sans rien dire au début et puis le blond rompit le silence :

-Je ne sais pas comment on a fait pour se retrouver dans une telle situation. Mais je sais que ma vie est bien plus difficile à gérer depuis qu'on ne se parle plus.

-La mienne aussi, finit par dire Alec.

-Récemment tu as pu penser que je faisais des choix insensés.

Le noireau hocha positivement la tête :

-Je sais que tu te dis que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi… Et à Clary. Sans me soucier une minute des conséquences sur les autres. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il y a eu des moments où c'était compliqué.

Jace avança vers son parabataï :

-Mais tu dois savoir que j'ai toujours fait ce que je pensais juste, Alec. Et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir… Je suis désolé.

Les pensées d'Alec tournaient à toute vitesse dans son esprit, mais les mots sortirent tout seul et son cœur en fut des plus soulagé :

-Je sais… C'est juste que… Je nageais en plein psychodrame.

-Ouais… En plus, tu es lié à une créature obscure.

-Et Clary est ta sœur. Comment tu gères ça ?

-Ohhh, nom de Dieu, surtout ne me lance pas sur ce sujet. Pitié.

Alec sourit devant l'air accablé de son parabataï alors qu'ils s'installaient ensemble sur le petit canapé. Ils discutèrent un moment de la situation Jace/Clary avant que le blond ne demande :

-Comment ça se passe avec Magnus ?

-Ça va.

-Il n'a rien demandé de… Tu vois…

Les joues du Lightwood s'enflammèrent :

-Non, il n'a rien demandé, rien tenté.

-Et ce collier ?

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser…

Alec soupira profondément, ce qui fit rire Jace :

-Voilà une situation amusante.

-C'est gênant, pas amusant.

-Peut-être mais il vaut mieux ça qu'il ne te fasse du mal.

-C'est vrai, finit par soupirer le noireau.

Jace lui donna une tape dans le dos :

-Tout ira bien. Nous trouverons un moyen de rompre ce contrat, ou de l'obliger à le faire.

-Mouais.

Alec était convaincu que Magnus n'allait pas revenir sur ce contrat aussi facilement. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle, ils ne manquèrent pas le sourire satisfait d'Isabelle. Elle avait réussi à réconcilier ses abrutis de frères et en ces temps de menace, c'était une bonne chose qu'ils fassent de nouveau équipe.

La nuit tombait et Alec avait rejoint sa chambre à l'Institut. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Le chasseur d'ombres hésitait à contacter Magnus. Que devait-il faire ? Rentrer ? Rester ici pour la nuit ? Il inspira un bon coup avant d'envoyer un simple SMS au sorcier. « J'ai appris pour Ragnor. Je suis désolé… Veux-tu que je rentre à la maison ce soir ? ». Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps pour avoir une réponse. « Tu serais une bien trop grande diversion face à tout ce que je dois faire. Reste à l'Institut ce soir. ». Alec ne pensait pas qu'il serait déçu de cette réponse. Mais il comprenait que Magnus est besoin de temps et de se concentrer sur l'étude des biens de son défunt ami. Le chasseur prit une bonne douche avant d'aller dormir. Il n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit chez Magnus pourtant son lit à l'Institut lui paraissait bien froid sans le sorcier. Alec eut du mal à s'endormir…

Le chasseur se réveilla aux premières lueurs du jour après avoir très mal dormi. Il passa une main sur son visage en soupirant avant de regarder l'écran de son téléphone. Aucune nouvelle de Magnus. Alec soupira à nouveau, devait-il lui envoyer un message ? L'appeler ? Il ne savait pas, alors il choisit de ne rien faire et de se mettre au travail. Il prit une douche avant d'enfiler des vêtements et de rejoindre son poste à l'Institut. Il se plongea dans les dossiers qui recouvraient son bureau, mais ses pensées finissaient toujours par dériver vers Magnus. Est-ce que le sorcier allait bien ? Avait-il trouvé quelque chose pour arrêter Valentin ? Isabelle lui donna une petite tape dans le dos :

-Tout va bien Alec ?

-Il a dit que j'allais le distraire…

-C'est plus que probable. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre qu'il va bientôt te contacter pour que tu ailles le voir.

L'aîné des Lightwood espérait de tout cœur que cela serait le cas. Vraiment.

Aucune nouvelle de Magnus durant la journée. Alec était de plus en plus inquiet, d'autant que le sorcier n'avait pas répondu à son message de midi. Etait-il si occupé que ça ? Ou bien avait-il plongé dans l'alcool pour combler la douleur liée à la perte de son ami ? Le chasseur ne savait pas et cela l'angoissait. Il ne devrait pas. Il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant pour une créature obscure… Sauf que ce n'était pas une créature obscure… C'était Magnus. Le sorcier qui les avait aidés. Un sorcier qui les aidait encore maintenant à trouver une solution pour arrêter Valentin… Un sorcier qu'il… Appréciait… Beaucoup. Non, c'était plus que ça. Magnus lui faisait ressentir des choses que personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir. Il se languissait de son toucher, de sa présence… De lui tout simplement. Alec fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit de chaussures à talonnettes. Ce n'était pas des chaussures de chasseurs d'ombres, se pourrait-il que… ? Le noireau le va la tête de ses dossiers. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient en grand et qu'un immense soulagement envahissait tout son être. Magnus était là. Alec se leva précipitamment de sa chaise et se précipita vers le sorcier. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et souri :

-Alexan…

Magnus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le chasseur l'enlaça avec force. Il se moquait bien des regards des autres sur eux, il avait été mort d'inquiétude pour le sorcier et il était soulagé de le voir ici. Alec se recula et observa avec attention le visage du sorcier :

-Tu vas bien ?

Magnus sembla surpris de la question. La réelle inquiétude du chasseur le touchait au plus profond de son être. C'était si rare que l'on se soucie de lui au lieu de lui demander de faire quelque chose :

-Je vais bien Alexander, finit par dire en souriant le sorcier. J'ai même trouvé de quoi vous aider.

-Je vais chercher les autres.

En réalité, Magnus le suivi pas à pas à travers l'Institut pour trouver Clary et Jace. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre dans une des salles de réunion pour être en paix. Magnus fit apparaitre différents objets sur la table centrale :

-Voici les objets en lien avec la magie que j'ai trouvé chez Ragnor. Mais reste à savoir lequel peut nous mener au livre blanc.

Clary s'est quasiment tout de suite étirer vers un objet en particulier :

-Regardez ce marque-page. Je l'ai déjà vu. Dans la dimension parallèle, tu m'as montré un grimoire. Il était dedans, c'était forcément le livre blanc.

-Si tu as raison, avec ça, on peut trouver celui qui possède le grimoire.

Jace a haussé les épaules :

-Okais, déclara-t-il en bougeant son bras pour attraper le marque-page.

Il comptait utiliser sa faculté de pistage avec l'aide d'Alec et de leur lien de parabataï. Mais Magnus le devança largement en se saisissant de l'objet :

-A ce jeu-là, les sorciers sont plus forts, déclara-t-il fièrement.

C'était aussi une façon de faire en sorte que Jace ne touche pas Alec. Magnus inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et se concentra pour utiliser sa magie. Et bien évidemment, Alec l'observait avec attention. Fasciné. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, choqué :

-Et bien il y a une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne c'est que je sais qui a le livre. La mauvaise, c'est Camille.

-Camille ?, répéta une Clary dégoutée de cette réponse.

Tout le groupe était assez abattu de savoir que c'était la vampire qui possédait l'ouvrage :

-Apparemment, Raphaël a décidé de l'enfermer à double tour à l'hôtel DuMort.

-Je l'ai frappé l'autre fois, elle refusera de m'aider, déclara Clary.

-On ne lui laissera pas le choix, la rassura Jace. T'inquiète pas.

Après un court silence Jace quitta la pièce, suivi de près par Clary, ils avaient des choses à se dire. Magnus et Alec échangèrent un regard puis Magnus claqua des doigts. Les objets disparurent tous de la table :

-Magnus…

-Hmm ?

-Si… Si tu as besoin de parler de… La mort de Ragnor… Je suis là.

Le sorcier fut une nouvelle fois surpris mais très touché par les propos du chasseur. Alors, il sourit à nouveau :

-Merci Alexander.

Le chasseur s'approcha du sorcier. Et il cessa de se poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il voulait être là pour Magnus, il voulait être une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, s'appuyer. Il voulait raconter ses journées au sorcier et écouter les siennes. Il voulait prendre soin de lui. Il voulait _**être**_ avec lui. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, comme le col de la veste du sorcier et il l'embrassa. Sans aucune hésitation. Si Magnus fut surpris, il ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser. Il avança même pour reprendre les lèvres du chasseur alors que ce dernier se reculait légèrement pour reprendre son souffle. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Magnus put découvrir tout l'amour qu'Alec ressentait pour lui. Amour qui se mua rapidement en panique lorsqu'Alec prit conscience que certains chasseurs les observaient, dont ses parents et sa sœur :

-Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de m'étonner toi.

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?, chuchota l'aîné Lightwood.

Maryse et Robert se dirigèrent immédiatement vers eux. Si Magnus choisit de se reculer, Alec resta fermement sur ses pieds :

-Que fais-tu Alec ? Cette créature obscure utilise-t-elle ses pouvoirs sur toi ?

Magnus serra les dents mais ne dit rien :

-Magnus n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs sur moi. Je l'ai embrassé de ma propre initiative.

Maryse resta silencieuse une minute :

-Tu annules ton mariage, tu lies ta vie par un contrat à une créature obscure, tu bafoues l'honneur de notre famille… Je ne te reconnais plus.

Les mots de sa mère étaient durs et ils mirent Alec en colère autant qu'ils le blessèrent :

-Pourtant je suis le même. Il faut que tu comprennes que maintenant, je ne le cache plus.

Les yeux de Maryse glissèrent vers Magnus :

-Tout ça pour une créature obscure, geint-elle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Robert s'avança à son tour vers son fils :

-Laisse-lui le temps.

Un silence s'installa alors qu'ils regardaient tous la mère de famille quitter la pièce :

-Et toi ?, finit par demander Alec.

-Tout ça me dépasse je le reconnais. Mais que veux-tu ? Le monde change.

Puis il fronça les sourcils de manière interrogative :

-Votre histoire date d'avant le contrat ? Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux ?

Alec sourit, mal à l'aise alors que Magnus prenait un air voulant clairement dire « cette question arrive un peu tôt » :

-Amoureux ? Nous ? Non. Non, non, enfin… Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.

Alec glissa un regard vers Magnus pour lui dire « aide-moi ». Et le sorcier intervient :

-En fait, c'est tout nouveau.

L'aîné des enfants Lightwood hocha la tête. Voilà, c'était ça. Robert hocha également la tête, mais très lentement, comme s'il aidait ses pensées à atteindre son cerveau :

-Je… Vois.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils avant de dire :

-Je vais m'occuper de ta mère.

Et il quitta la pièce. Isabelle, qui s'était approchée, leur fit un sourire avant de dire :

-Je suis fière de toi Alec.

Les mots de sa sœur lui firent le plus grand bien. Et il lui offrit un sourire sincère avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse à son tour. Magnus senti qu'il fallait détendre Alec, sinon, il allait faire une crise cardiaque d'ici peu :

-Tu sais ce que je viens de réaliser, on n'a même pas eut de premier rencard.

Le chasseur sourit :

-C'est vrai. T'as raison. On a passé par une étape inédite qui s'appelle « lié sa vie par contrat ».

Magnus grimaça légèrement :

-Mais… Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre… Toi et moi ?

-J'en serais ravi.

-Génial.

Les deux hommes avaient vraiment besoin d'un moment de détente rien qu'à eux. Alec fit un pas pour quitter les lieux mais Magnus attrapa son poignet :

-Hum ?

Le sorcier claqua des doigts mais rien ne se produisit :

-Tu peux y aller maintenant.

-Euh… D'accord ?

Le chasseur s'éloigna doucement et à reculons en se demandant si tout allait bien pour Magnus. Généralement lorsque ce dernier claquait des doigts, il se passait quelque chose. Mais là, rien :

-Tu viens ?

Pour sa part, Magnus masqua son sourire derrière sa main avant de suivre l'aîné Lightwood. Il était curieux de voir comment allait agir Alec désormais. Mais il ne lui dirait pas qu'il venait de rompre le contrat qui les unissait. Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'en avait plus besoin maintenant.

* * *

 _Normalement, c'est fini. Mais comme je suis instable, je peux avoir d'autres idées et poster des bonus. ^^_

 _HappyUmbrellla_

* * *

© 2017 - Happy Umbrellla - All Rights Reserved for this text. No reposting and/or modifying of any form on any media is allowed. No translations allowed.


End file.
